Avatar Book I: The Negative
by Itachi'sGirl2
Summary: With every light comes a shadow. With every Avatar, comes a Negative. Rated T to be safe.
1. Prologue

**Just something a friend gave me an idea for.  
Plz Read and Review**

**Prologue**

Kenna was running down an endless corridor, her long hair streaming out behind her. She could hear screaming somewhere ahead of her. With each passing second, the screams intensified and her heart raced faster. Someone important, someone very special to her was being tortured up ahead. She ran faster, fire spurting from her feet as she pushed herself to a greater speed. The boy, for she knew it was male, screamed again, pain and terror laced in every syllable. She had to help him; she could not let him suffer alone.

"Kenna! Help me!" She froze as she heard her name in the scream, heard him crying out to her for help. The passageway seemed never ending, she ran faster. "Where are you?" she screamed into the darkness, "I can't find you!" The scream came again, "Kenna!" A blast of fire, water, earth, and air came flying down the corridor. She raised her hands, attempting to shatter the mass of elemental energy.

There was no effect. Horrified, she tried again, reaching within herself for the fountain of power that she held in her chest. There was no response, she couldn't bend anymore. Unable to muster up a shield, she threw up her arms. The mass slammed into her and pain ripped through her entire body. She screamed her agony to the heavens, but above all else, she could hear the boy, still screaming her name, until a hollow silence fell.

Kenna Dragonheart awoke with a start, sweat coating her slender body. Pointing to the lamp standing near her bed, she ignited it. The instant the light came on, her door slid open and her handmaiden, Nilda, came walking in. "Lady Kenna, are you alright?" The young girl raised a shaking hand to her face. Her eyes were glowing a fierce, fiery crimson color and their pupils had narrowed to slits. But she closed them and a moment later, they had returned to their usual brown color. "Yeah, just a nightmare. I'm fine."

The woman was old, and she had been Kenna's nurse since the girl's birth. "Shall I call for your father?" Kenna shook her head, causing her dark hair to fly around her face, "No, I'll be fine." The gray-haired woman nodded, "You should sleep Lady Kenna. You have to be up early today." The brown-eyed girl nodded, "Yes, you may leave Nilda." The woman bowed before stepping out of the room. Kenna leaned back against her pillow. The shaking in her body was dying down, she was regaining control.

Waving her hand at the cup of water sitting on the table a few feet away, she called forth a stream of water and quickly drank it. It was icy cold and sent strength back through her body. Looking up through the open window, Kenna stared at the moon. In less than six hours, she would need to be on her way to the Earth Kingdom. A long journey awaited her, taking her back to each of the elemental nations. Still exhausted from her nightmare, the girl closed her eyes, pulling the blankets further around her. But sleep was long in coming for the dark-haired girl. Who had been screaming her name? Why had they been so special to her? And did is have anything to do with the journey she was about to undertake?


	2. Chapter 1: In The Earth Kingdom

**Chapter 1**

**In the Earth Kingdom**

"Look! It's Lady Kenna!" Someone cried out as the girl walked calmly through the streets, her parents, younger brother, and an elite squadron of fire benders following in her wake. "You mean Avatar Kenna!" The girl turned to look at the surrounding crowd, smiling and lifting a hand to wave. "Long live the Fire Nation! Long live Avatar Kenna!" screamed voices from around her. She laughed and smiled at them, but turned her attention back to the stables they were approaching.

Even as she neared it, a terrifying roar echoed across the grounds and a dark blur shot from the stable, along with a cry of shock from whoever was inside. It was a large reptile, a winged raptor, with slavering jaws and curved claws. Vast, leathery wings were curled against its back, almost obscuring the saddle. It leapt at her, its fangs opened in a roar of fury. The creature hit, her knocking her to the ground. Everyone in the convoy screamed as the gaping jaws reached for her. She laughed suddenly as she felt a warm tongue on her face. "Drakon! Easy boy, it's me!"

She pushed on the armored chest and the raptor fell back, staring intently at her. "Kenna, I told you that creature was dangerous." Queen Vesta said in a low voice, clutching her heart. Kenna laughed as she climbed to her feet, patting her raptor on the head, "Come on mom, he's not dangerous." Ethon bounced up to the winged raptor, patting its shoulder so that the creature leaned down to look at the little boy, "He's not dangerous to us." Drakon licked the boy's face and Ethon laughed. "Well, I best be off. I've got quite a journey ahead of me." Her father, Fire Lord Phlegon, laid a hand on her shoulder, "Are you sure you don't want a squadron of benders to take with you? What if you're attacked on the way?"

Kenna looked up at him. She was her father in female form. Skin the color of coffee and dark hair that shone in the sunlight. But she had inherited her mother's proud stance and glowing brown eyes. Her brother was almost the opposite, with her father's glowing blue eyes and his mother's light skin. "Come on dad, regardless of who attacks me, I know all types of bending. And I have Drakon by my side." There was a scream as a hawk came soaring out of the blue and landed on her shoulder, beating its wings in an annoyed fashion. Kenna laughed, "And apparently I will have Akos with me in case anything happens."

She reached out, hugging her mother and father and brother. She bowed respectfully to her master, Sensei Tyson, and he reached out, pulling her into a firm embrace. "Be safe Firebird." She smiled as he used his pet name for her. "I will Tyson-sensei." His voice dropped considerably lower and he whispered, "Kenna, listen to me. I know that you are eager to test out your skills, but you must remember to maintain control at all times. And above all else" His eyes became hard and burning as he stared into hers, "don't use that technique, no matter what." Leaping into Drakon's saddle, Kenna took up the reins, "Well, I'm off." The winged raptor gave another roar of approval and set off at a run, letting Kenna settle into his easy stride.

Within a week, Kenna had reached the Earth Kingdom and was standing before the King and Queen. She had known King Enki for a long time now. He had often come to their court when she was young, making peace with the Fire Nation and showing his goodwill be taking tours of their kingdom. The king was old, so old that often people called him Father Earth. He had short-cropped gray hair and a frame that was still muscled even at his age. He was wearing a silver-gray robe and sitting upon his huge throne. Beside him sat Queen Adamina, affectionately called Demeter. She was dressed in a green robe, with a silver circlet in her hair.

"Welcome Avatar Kenna." King Enki said in a low voice, but his eyes betrayed his pleasure at seeing her again. She knelt before him, "King Enki, Queen Adamina, thank you for allowing me to enter your domain." The Queen smiled at her, "You have grown since you last resided here Kenna." The girl nodded, getting to her feet, "I have returned to show Master Tria the fruits of my training." "The fruits eh? You don't look no different to me." All heads turned to where the old woman had come walking out of the next room. "Master Tria!"

Kenna cried the woman's name as she ran forward to greet her mentor. Even as she went to embrace the old woman, a spike of rock appeared beneath her. She calmly used it to launch herself into the air and came down with a thunderous kick, nearly flattening the old woman, who leapt back with surprising speed. Even as the old woman landed, the ground beneath her feet cracked and she was dragged down, beneath the floor, until only her head remained. Kenna smiled as she stared down at the woman's head, leaning casually against the rock spike.

A faint smile touched the old woman's face as she stared at her young apprentice, "Oh, so you've got tricks to go along with that weird hairstyle now?" Kenna's face registered a faint flicker of annoyance as she brushed the two, mini-braids out of her face and tucked them artfully behind her ears. "At least I have enough hair to make it look pretty." She snapped back, "Besides, these are ceremonial braids." The king had a look of incredulity on his face, but he clapped his hands and both women looked up. "Master Tria, I will leave your young apprentice to you. You may use training ground 31."

Queen Adamina shook her head, "Surely they must eat first. Then we can stage a grand match tomorrow. I'm sure many people would come from miles around to watch the fight. We could declare a holiday." The King smiled, "A sparring match between Tria Stoneteller and the Avatar, yes, it would make for a splendid festival." Tria grunted as she climbed out of the hole Kenna had placed her in. "Long as there's beer. There will be beer right?" Kenna's rolled her eyes, "Same old Tria."

The old woman's fist flashed out across her head and Kenna was slammed, face-first, into the ground. Looking up, her nose streaming, Kenna snapped, "What'd ya do that for you old hag?" Tria glared over at her, "Who you callin an old hag you firefly?" Kenna's fist clenched and she glared at her mentor, "You, you old hag!" The woman took a step toward her, "You may wanna shut yer trap before I shut it for ya." Kenna, who was now a full four inches taller than her mentor, snapped back, "I'd like to see you try!" King Enki's eyes narrowed as he sighed, "Some things never change."

There was a moment where the two women were still at each other's throats, and then a wall of Earth sprang up between them. "Now, now, let's not fight. This is the Avatar's first night back in our humble castle." Both Kenna and Tria glared over at him, their fiercest death glares. The King recoiled slightly in his chair, a look of fright on his face. Queen Adamina laughed, "Yes sister, there will be beer." The change was instant and breathtaking. The old woman's face curled into a smile and she clapped her hands. "Well then, best send out word. I can't think of a single person who wouldn't want to see me kick some young Avatar's butt across the map."

Kenna's eyebrows rose in annoyance, but she said nothing as the old woman skipped away happily. Raising a hand to her nose, Kenna called up a stream of water from out of her water skin and began to heal herself, clearing the blood away. King Enki smiled at the young girl, "That went rather well." Kenna laughed, "Oh yes, I missed Master Tria very much." After a few moments of silence, the girl bowed, "If I may, I will take my leave now, my King and Queen. I wish to go out and see your city, if you will allow it." They both nodded, "Please, feel free to visit our city." King Enki said with a smile, "I'm sure our people will be pleased to see you again."

Kenna had taken her leave of the castle and was now walking down the streets of Ba Sing Sei. Suddenly, she heard a commotion in the street behind her. Turning around, she saw a runaway cart flying down after her. Gathering her energy without thinking, she fired a blast of air back at it, slowing the cart until it rolled to a halt, just before her. There was silence as everyone there stared at her. After a while someone whispered, "Is she an Air Bender?""Kenna!" the word was yelled across the city and she turned, seeing a boy running toward her. His spiky brown hair was in disarray and his steel-gray eyes were glittering in the light of the noon sun.

"Dimitri!" she cried with pleasure, rushing forward to hug the young man. Dimitri was a year older than she was, and the Prince of the Earth Kingdom. He turned to look at everyone around them, and each of them bowed, "Prince Dimitri." They murmured in low voices. He smiled as he looked back at her and released her. Stepping back a pace, he bowed respectfully, "Welcome to Ba Seng Sei Avatar Kenna."


	3. Chapter 2: The Stranger

**I DO NOT OWN AVATAR OR ANYTHING  
READ AND REVIEW PLEASE**

**Chapter 2  
****The Stranger**

She returned the gesture formally, inclining her head to him. "Thank you for the kind welcome Prince Dimitri." All the people around them began to whisper, their voices hushed, "Did you hear him?" "The Avatar!" "She's the Fire Nation Princess." A young girl ran over to her, followed by a group of children. "Are you really the Avatar? Can you really use all the different types of bending?" Kenna laughed as she leaned down, "I really can." The entire group seemed to shiver with excitement, "Can you show us?" The girl asked in an awed voice.

Kenna glanced sideways at Dimitri, who shrugged, "I don't see why not." Kenna sighed and turned away, "Well come on guys, follow me." Dimitri walked at her side, lowering his voice so that the crowd of children behind them couldn't hear her, "They are too young to remember the horror fire benders used to inspire amongst our people." Kenna answered in a calm voice, "No one alive can remember the days of Fire Lord Ozai. It has been over two hundred years, and we have been through many Avatars since Avatar Aang." Reaching an open space by a pond, Kenna turned around and gestured for the children to sit down. "First of all, do you have any questions for me?"

A blond-haired boy near the back of the group raised his hand, "What does it feel like to bend?" Kenna was silent for a moment before answering, "It depends completely on the type of bending that you're performing. Each one requires something different and produces a different feeling." A girl in the front broke in, "What's the difference between all the bending styles? What makes you bend water, or earth, or air, or fire?" Kenna laughed, "Well, I can tell you, but I'll show you at the same time."

She walked a few paces away and took up her stance, "The stance of each style is different, that's one of the key differences. This makes it hard for any avatar to learn all four styles, since you then have to learn four different stances and ways of fighting. For example, your style, Earth Bending, focuses on keeping a firm, solid plant on the ground, and overwhelming your opponent. It gives you a feeling of determination and purpose." She took a few steps forward, driving her feet into the ground. The tree a few hundred yards away suddenly sank lower into the ground, bringing its branches within reach of the children. Around the tree, she carved out a tough, an indent in the ground that made a circular ring around the tree and a single, stone bowl appeared, nestled in the topmost branches.

Glancing toward the water in the pond, she called forth a stream of it, wrapping it around herself like some sapphire serpent. Several fish were still swimming in the water, even as it swirled around her. "Water bending focuses on flowing and deliberate motions. You must learn to flow with the water, feel its currents pulsing through you. It creates a feeling of peace and coolness." She sent her water serpent amongst the children, splashing water across their faces. They laughed and batted at the serpent, trying to grab the little fish, before it flew back with a wave of her hand. She calmly emptied it into the trough. With a flick of her hands, she sent a part of the stream shooting into the tree to where it emerged just below the bowl, spilling water down the tree's trunk in a stream wall of shimmering liquid.

Beginning to move her hands in a circular motion, she continued, "Air Bending focuses on primarily circular movement. You concentrate on reflecting your opponent's attacks back at them." She threw a particularly powerful blast of wind beneath them and several of them were lifted into the air, only to glide gracefully back down to earth. "It gives a feeling of running as fast as you can through a forest, feeling the wind across your face." Creating some glass-like balls of ice with the water, she filled it with a glistening silver wind that she called down from the atmosphere. Gesturing with her hands, she sent the twenty balls she had created soaring into the tree, to nestle themselves in its branches.

Feeling the heat in her chest flair up, she smiled as she said, "My native type of bending, Fire Bending, concentrates on complicated and showy movements. It feels like power, like you could go on fighting forever and never lose." Slipping into a different stance, she began to leap and dance around, streams of fire flowing from her feet and hands. Finally, she aimed for the stone bowl in the top of the tree and fired of a stream of fireballs. They melded together as they joined in the bowl creating one huge bonfire that leapt high into the sky, setting the entire tree aglow.

The children all gasped and clapped with excitement, staring wide-eyed at her creation. Turning to Dimitri, she bowed low, "A gift to the Earth Kingdom from Avatar Kenna. I give you, the Tree of Beginnings." She smiled as she turned back to the children, and saw that a crowd had gathered around her. "These times of peace are times that our ancestors only dreamed of. During the days of war, your people would never have allowed a Fire Bender to walk freely amongst your streets. Nor would the other nations have been so willing to allow me to learn their styles. Without the help of all four nations, it would have been much more difficult to fulfill my role as Avatar. Therefore, I thank you all, noble people of the Earth Kingdom, and I invite you to tomorrow's festivities, where I will take on my Earth Bending master, Master Tria, in a sparring match." The people around her began to cheer and she smiled, waving at them. "Long live the Four Nations! Long live the Earth Kingdom! Long live Avatar Kenna!"

"Well, you sure know how to fire up a crowd." Dimitri commented as they walked down the street, hearing the muted whispers of the people around them. Kenna smiled, "Well, I am a fire bender." He laughed and they both looked up as a scream tore the night. They had stumbled onto training ground 12. Master Usi and a couple of his students were training. She ran her gaze over the group of young earth benders gathered on the various battlegrounds of the field, before her gaze landed on one in particular. He was wearing the traditional, baggy, Earth Bender pants, but his torso was only covered by a green vest. His aura was much more potent, much stronger, and he was obviously one of the strongest people there.

Yet even just looking at him, she felt a surge of anger. As she watched, he calmly guided his body through an intricate motion and blasted his opponent back several yards. "He's good." Dimitri growled after a few moments, "Very good." She saw his hand enter his pocket and a moment later, he was pulling on his gloves. She put out a hand, "I'm gonna fight him." He shook his head, putting a finger against her forehead, "Remember? You have to rest up for your fight with Master Tria tomorrow." She growled in annoyance, but folded her arms. He pinched her cheek, "You're so cute when you pout like that."

A blast of fire went spinning past his head as he laughed, "I won't be long." Kenna accompanied him over to where Master Usi stood. The young Earth Bender turned and a smile touched his face, "Prince Dimitri! And Kenna, well this is a pleasure." He shook both of their hands, looking at the young avatar, "I hear you're fighting Master Tria tomorrow." She nodded and he shivered, "I wouldn't want to be in your position." She shrugged, "It's my chance to show her what I've learned, and demonstrate my new techniques." He raised an eyebrow, "New techniques?" She nodded, before a devilish grin lit her face, "Remember when I asked you if it was possible to combine my fire stance with an Earth Bending style?" He nodded, and she continued, "Well, let's just say I've been practicing."

Dimitri held up a hand, "Actually, I wanted to ask you something Master Usi." The red-haired man looked over at him, intense green eyes boring in the young prince, "Yes?" "I want to fight that boy over there." Dimitri said, pointing to the boy standing in the corner. Usi's eyes narrowed, "Him? Well I don't see why not, but I'll warn you, he's very good." Kenna's ears perked in intrest, "How so?" Master Usi looked uneasy, "Well, he showed up here about three months ago and asked to learn Earth Bending. I've never seen anyone pick it up so fast. He's nearly my equal at this point." Dimitri's eyes narrowed, "Three months? That's impossible."

Master Usi gave a low growl, "Impossible as it may be, he has." Dimitri's eyes narrowed as he pulled on his gloves, "Well, we will see." Striding over to where the boy stood, the young prince pointed a finger at him, "I challenge you." The boy was silent, observing his foe for a long moment, before nodding and turning to face his new opponent. Kenna studied him intently, he was well muscled and very good looking she supposed. Spiky brown hair blew in the soft wind that played over the training ground, but it was his eyes that drew her. They were a coal black, every inch of them, like looking into a pool of shadows.

Dimitri took up his stance and the boy followed, his dark eyes expressionless. She watched intently as Dimitri made the first move, picking up a huge boulder and hurling it at his foe with surprising speed. The boy calmly sidestepped, brushing the heavy article off to one side. Dimitri came on again, firing off spikes of rock as easily as if they were paper planes. And his opponent calmly dodged them, occasionally knocking one aside. "His motions are effortless." Kenna hissed in a low voice. Master Usi nodded, "Truly." The boy took a few, pounded steps forward. Dimitri pounded down each spur of rock as it came up, causing rocks to fly all over the place. He began to hurl these at the boy, who calmly raised a fist and shattered the larger ones.

The boy calmly pounded the earth with his fists, causing the ground beneath Dimitri to shatter. The prince leapt into the air, pulling a boulder from the ground to stand on. As he landed on it, he kicked off, launching it at his opponent. With a well aimed punch, the boy shattered the majority of the rock, leaving him with only a spur. Holding the end, the spiky-haired boy shoved it back toward Dimitri. The boy dodged lightly around it, jumping into the air. "I've never seen a pupil so motionless in battle." Master Usi said in a low voice. Kenna nodded, "There's no unnecessary movement, not at any time." Even as she watched, Dimitri ran in, encasing his entire body in stone and causing spikes to protrude from his fists.

A smile touched Kenna's face, "His end move, Stone Warrior!" She watched as his knife-like fist sped toward the other boy. Suddenly a flash of alarm went through her stomach and she cringed, "Dimitri! Get out of there!" There was a crack and she saw that the boy had brought his hand up, encased in what looked like diamonds, and punched Dimitri in the stomach. The prince was flung backward and slammed through a grove of trees. Kenna's eyes widened in shock, she's never before seen a punch so powerful. Her eyes locked on the boy, who was staring after his fallen enemy. Turning back to where Master Usi stood, the boy bowed and turned to walk away.

Kenna, as angry as she was, couldn't hold back a thrill of horror and fear. _I've been amongst all the elemental benders . . . but never before have I seen such raw power, such unparalleled ferocity . . . this boy . . . he isn't human. _She ran after him, following the boy as he calmly walked away. "Hey! Wait up!" He half-glanced over his shoulder and continued walking. Anger once again flared up in Kenna's chest and she stomped her foot. "I said wait!" A wall of rock sprung up before him, barring his way. He stopped, for a moment, then opened a doorway in her rock and continued. She sprinted after him, her hair trailing behind her.

"Hey!" she called, catching up to him. "You're a really good Earth Bender." He stopped, turning to face her, and stared. "Are you from the Earth Kingdom?" He stared for another long moment before shaking his head. "Then where are you from?" He didn't answer, he just looked her up and down, his eyes not even the slightest bit interested. "Avatar! Please, come quickly!" She turned to find one of the Earth Benders sprinting toward her. He skidded to a halt beside her, "Prince Dimitri has several injuries, could you heal them?"

She nodded at him, turning away from the boy, "Yes, of course." He turned and began to run, clearing expecting her to follow. She cast a last, dark glance back at the boy standing behind her. Now that she concentrated, he had a distinctly dark aura, and there was something about him that angered her. Just looking at him made her blood begin to pump. And those black eyes, those terrible black pools, stared impassively into hers. She turned and sprinted off toward where Dimitri was lying. Behind her, the boy shrugged and turned away, walking back down the roads.

He unnerved her. She had never seen such power before, nor had she seen such shrewd, calculating ferocity. The mere sight of him had made her hands smoke, had caused her eyes to alight with the age-old battle fury, passed down to her from her ancestors. As she knelt to examine the fallen prince, she was certain of two things. That boy, whoever he was, was no mere Earth Bender and in his eyes she had seen the first clouds of what could easily become a storm of war.


	4. Chapter 3: Festival Lights

**Chapter 3**

**Festival Lights**

Four hours later, Kenna sat up from her work, sweat rolling down her face. Dimitri lay before her, in his large, plush bed. Bandages covered most of his body, only his chest was exposed, the part she had been healing. The young firebender leaned back, wiping her sleeve across her face and panting from her effort. "How does it look Kenna?" Queen Adamina said in a low voice. Kenna leaned back in her chair, "I've done all I can. Not being a true Water Bender, I can't heal much more than his skin. The bones will have to heal on their own." King Enki put a hand on her shoulder, "You look exhausted and you have a match tomorrow. Please go to bed." She gave a low sigh, "With your leave, I would like to shower first."

Queen Adamine nodded, "Naturally." Clapping her hands, the door opened and a young girl came walking in, her dark hair short and hanging above her shoulders. "Mazin, please show the Avatar to her room and inform her as to where the shower is." The girl nodded, bowing, "Please follow me Lady Kenna." Kenna got to her feet, but not before leaning over and pressing her lips lightly to Dimitri's forehead, "The blessings of the Avatar are with you, my Prince." Following the young girl through the corridor, Kenna was too exhausted to make conversation.

It therefore surprised her when the young woman whispered, "How fares Prince Dimitri?" Kenna stifled a yawn as she responded, "He has several broken ribs and a broken arm. I've healed all his external injures." The girl gave a faint sigh of relief, "We were lucky that you were here, so close to treat our Prince." Kenna shook her head, "Were I at the other end of the Earth, I would have returned for Prince Dimitri." Mazin bowed her head, closing her eyes, "The Earth Kingdom is lucky to have such a compassionate warrior to call upon. But is it wise for you, as the Fire Nation Princess, to get too involved with us, or the Air Nomads, or the Water Tribes?"

Kenna nodded a few times, absorbing what the girl was saying. "My being the Fire Nation Princess will have no impact on my ties with the other nations. Such ties are essential if I am the Avatar." The girl blinked, "But . . . how will you command the respect of your people? You are the heir to the throne, so you will assume the title of Fire Lord." Kenna smiled, "Yes, I will, when my father dies, become Fire Lord Kenna. I had considered given over rule of our kingdom to my younger brother, so that I would not hold too much power in my hand. Yet that wouldn't work, for he would hold more sway over me than any other leader, simply by ties of blood."

The young Avatar ran her fingers through her hair, "I couldn't bear to have another ruler to the Fire Kingdom who would hold any more sway than necessary over me. I couldn't turn my brother down if he pleaded for my assistance, as long has what he wanted was necessary. That wouldn't be fair to the Earth Kingdom or the others. Perhaps it is merely my hesitance to trust others to make decisions for me, but I believe that I can be ruler of the Fire Nation, and Avatar at the same time." The girl nodded, smiling, "Hard is the path you must walk, my lady. Yet I believe that you will make an excellent Fire Lord. Your people have not been known for their acceptance of others, so maybe it will take a ruler with a hand in all worlds to bring them into balance with their comrades."

Kenna had been so absorbed in their conversation that she barely noticed when the girl opened a door and led her inside. "This will be your room. Over in that corner you will find a wardrobe of clothes from all the nations, placed in here for you before your arrival. And the bathroom is over there. You will need to use Earth Bending to turn the hot and cold water on." She spoke almost apologetically, but Kenna smiled, "Thank you Mazin. And please tell your mistress and master that I thank them for their hospitality yet again." The girl bowed and exited, shutting the door behind her as Kenna strode over looked around the room.

Her pack had been placed next to the bed, along with a note informing her that Drakon and Akos were both resting in the royal stables. On the nightstand next to the bed was a plate of steaming food and a glass of Culberry juice, a delicacy of the Earth Kingdom. For a moment, she was tempted to stop and eat, but held off, knowing how much she needed to shower. She entered the bathroom, noting the glowing crystals that illuminated the room. Stripping off her wet clothes, she stepped into the shower, using her Earth Bending to turn the water on. In no time, steam filled the room as hot water coursed over her limbs. Her mind was buzzing with the events of the day, Dimitri, the Tree of Beginning, and the mysterious Earth Bender.

She couldn't place why, but she had never felt such inherent rage at any single person. True, as a Fire Bender, the girl was hot-blooded and sometimes prone to losing her temper, but never had she ever been engulfed by rage that was so intense, undying, and so completely unprovoked. The mere sight of the boy had made her hands steam as heat flooded every pore of her body. Even thinking of him now made her angry, so she closed her eyes, curbing the rising fury in her. Peace flooded through her and she sighed. Dimitri would be fine, he was strong and he would heal quickly. She was safe, in the Earth Kingdom, and tomorrow she was going to fight her mentor.

Her body tingled with excitement as she stepped out of the shower, watching the steam continue to roll of her skin. Quickly drying off and stepping into a pair of shorts and a tight, muscle shirt, she walked out of the bathroom and over to the bed. Picking up a piece of honey covered bread, she crammed it into her mouth, groaning with delight as the flavor seeped over her tongue. She hurriedly downed the rest of the food, including her drink, before sliding beneath the covers. Exhaustion hit her life a wave and she leaned her head back, against her pillow, and was asleep within moments.

She awoke the next morning to find the sun nearly directly overhead. Wolfing down the plate of food, which had obviously been refilled at sometime that morning, she pulled on her customary long skirt and short shirt with her boots. Pausing only to tie on her headband, she walked out of the door. Outside, the halls were bustling with servants carrying huge trays and boxes. Stepping carefully around them, Kenna made her way to the throne room. King Enki was there, surveying the work going on in the main hall. Seeing her, his face split into a wide grin, "Kenna, my dear, what do you think? Preparations for the festival are going according to schedule. I've heard plenty of big name nobles have made special plans to be here."

Kenna smiled, "Well, I must thank you again for your generosity." He shook his head, "Not at all. We haven't had a festival in so long, it's nice to have something to celebrate." Kenna laughed and stretched, "So, what times does it kick off?" He looked back out over the hall, "We should be starting around 3:00, give people plenty of time to get here and plenty of time for the entertainment." She raised an eyebrow "Entertainment?" His grin became wider, "Of course. We have plenty of matches between our benders lined up. Several of them jumped at the chance to perform in front of the Avatar." She gave a low groan, "King Enki! What have you been telling them?" He gave her an innocent look, "Nothing . . . just that you were a gorgeous young girl with more talent than any who's come before you and that upon your next trip here, we would hold a tournament where they could fight you if you though they were worthy."

She gaped at him, "Great, now every Earth Bender in the kingdom will want to fight me." He laughed and patted her on the back, which sent her sprawling forward, "Come now! It will be good training for you." She coughed and rubbed her back, forcing a smile, "Well when you put it that way . . ." _I'm gonna die. Plain and simple, these Earth Benders will be the death of me. _Straightening up, she looked around, "Queen Adamina, where is she?" He shrugged, "I believe that she is in the royal gardens." Kenna bowed, taking her leave, and strode out of the hall.

The walk to the gardens was relatively short and Kenna had made it hundreds of times. As she emerged into the lush sea of green, she felt her spirits lift. Her steps took her deeper into the maze of trees, flowers, and bushes. Greens, reds, yellows, and many other colors blended together into a carpet of color while the scents from the vegetation left a constant aroma in the air. Before she knew it, she realized that she was someplace she had never been before. Cherry trees closely hugged an ancient oak, that towered into the air. A huge rock sat, nestled in the branches. Climbing up onto it, she realized that the trees created something of a half igloo. She sat in the cool shade, listening to everything around her.

As she stared around, watching the dappled sunlight make patterns through the leaves of the trees, she could almost sense the presence of all her Earth Bending forbearers. Closing her eyes, she whispered, "Are you there? Would you be pleased with how I am representing your element?" Even as she spoke, she sensed figures moving in the shadows, just out of her sight. The wind whispered through the trees and she thought she heard several voices join in, "Kenna" "Young Avatar" "Remember us" "Your abilities run through us as ours run through you." "We are with you Kenna." "It's remarkable, isn't it Kenna?" She jumped as the Queen came striding out of the shadows.

Adamina smiled at her, "This place is the most sacred place in our gardens. Malandra's Orchard, said to have been created by Avatar Cierce." Kenna nodded, "The spirits speak strongly here." The Queen smiled, "This oak was said to have been here when Avatar Cierce was alive, it was said that she planted it." Kenna closed her eyes, "There is an ancient power here, the Dragon of Earth protects this place." The Queen's eyes narrowed, "What tells you that? Kenna closed her eyes, "I can feel the presence of its power, the strongest I have ever sensed before. Malandra winds her way around this place, the shadow of her wings looms over the forest."

Adamina stared at her, and suddenly the normally kind eyes blazed with anger, "We dare not speak the name of the great Dragon of Earth." Even as she opened her mouth, Kenna felt a rush of power and suddenly, she was in a backseat in her own body. A woman stood before her, with short, black hair and icy blue eyes. Her body was thick and muscular, almost to the point of masculinity. The girl spoke in a husky voice, "Do not presume that I must follow the same rules you do. Was it not I who harnessed the power of the Earth Dragon?!" Her voice rose until it sounded like an avalanche. Even Kenna shuddered as she stared at Avatar Cierce.

Queen Adamina took a step back and stared, then lowered her gaze, "Of course. My apologies Avatar." Cierce turned and glowered at Kenna before disappearing, leaving the girl back in her own body. The queen had averted her gaze and Kenna strode over to her, touching her shoulder, "Come, we should be heading back." The green eyed woman had returned to her normal, gentle state and she nodded, leading the way back through the forest. From time to time, animals flitted out of the brush. Deer strode boldly past them, stepping calmly even though they were mere feet from the two humans. At one point, a pack of wolves burst through the trees, streaming across their path. Kenna found herself surrounded by an ocean of furry bodies which were gone a moment later.

Birds circled over their heads, chirping and calling out to each other. Kenna marveled at their sheer courage in the face of humans, then she wondered if it was so strange. These were sacred gardens. These animals had nothing to fear here, there were no predators other than those who hunted them naturally. Humans rarely came here and those that did only came to pay homage to their Earth Bending ancestors. As she reveled in the peacefulness of the forest, she felt it. Something intangible, something VERY powerful curled around her slender figure before soaring off to the west. Her eyes widened as she thought she glimpsed a fanged mouth and an outstretched wing in the dappled light.

The girl didn't speak as the two females emerged at the entrance to the castle. The queen seemed to be in good spirits and Kenna didn't want to ruin it. It pained her to think that today would be a festival dedicated to the Dragon of Earth, the being who created the Badgermoles and taught them to bend the earth. Even as she walked through the halls of the castle, listening to the first guests of the festival being seated, she felt a dread creeping through her. _Malandra, the Dragon of Earth, has been summoned. No longer will she reside in her forest home. _The Queen and Avatar emerged onto the balcony and took their seats beside King Enki. The crowd below them, which was far larger than Kenna had expected, roared as they saw her.

King Enki got to his feet, surveying the people. Kenna rather thought that the festival was a bit too colorful for her taste. Multi colored lights hung from every tree and tables had been arranged on a huge arena built by the Earth Benders. The stands rose up, wide enough for a five person table every few yards, and it was packed to the top. On the field, several young Earth Benders stood, staring up at their king with an expression of pride and impatience. The aged king raised his hands and the crowd fell silent. "Let the games begin!" he cried, lowering his arms. The Earth Benders cleared the field until only two were remained on the field. Kenna watched as they began their bout, each intent on knocking their opponent unconscious or out of the ring.

Even though Kenna watched, cheered, and observed the competitors, her mind was miles away. How could an elemental people survive if their dragon had been summoned away? She had been waiting to feel the return of the dragon, but so far hadn't felt anything. Summoning a dragon took an incredible amount of energy, not to mention an affinity for the element. For someone to have summoned Malandra, when most of the premier Earth Benders were here was . . . incredible.

"Kenna? Are you ready?" The girl blinked and looked up at Enki. "It's almost time for you to fight." Kenna shook herself, getting to her feet and stretching, "Yes, I'll be back as soon as I finish up with Tria." Queen Adamina nodded, "Good luck." Kenna smiled as she walked away, "Best save the luck for Master. She'll be the one who needs it."


	5. Chapter 4: The Fight

**I DO NOT OWN AVATAR OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS**

**Chapter 4  
****The Fight**

Kenna smiled as she faced her master from across the arena. Her red skirt swirled around her legs, a split up to her hip revealing the black tights beneath it. She calmly dropped into her stance, extending her left hand out and cocking her right back. Master Tria laughed, tying her bandanna tighter around her forehead, "You almost look as if you think you can win." A smile touched Kenna's face, "Don't underestimate me Master Tria." The old woman glanced around before rushing forward, "I don't take orders from you!" Kenna leapt back avoiding the rock fist that gouged a crater in the ground at her feet. Tria flipped, bringing her foot down toward her pupil. Kenna sidestepped, twirling low and attempting to cut Tria's feet from beneath her. The old woman leapt into the air, summoning a boulder from the ground to stand upon. Even as she did so, Kenna encased her hand in stone and smashed the boulder out from beneath her, barely missing her teacher as the old woman leaned backward.

They both landed at the same time and Tria slammed her fist into the ground. Kenna leapt into the air as a rock spike emerged beneath her. She danced around, calmly feeling the spikes emerging beneath her feet, using their momentum to stay in the air. She flipped and twirled, sometimes using her hands to push off, sometimes her feet. Pausing only to slice the tops off several of the rocks, she began hurling them back at her sensei. They were incredibly fast, much faster than normal. Kenna leaned down, scooping up pointed rocks from the ground and began firing them off as well.

Tria calmly smashed them as they came, but when one ripped past her head, slicing open a cut on her face, she flinched. Smaller stones were mixed in with the large spines, and were slicing away at her skin. Tria crossed her arms across her chest, then released a burst of energy. Everything within a ten foot radius was disintegrated. Leaping into the air, Kenna twisted her body, using her Firebending stances, and slammed back to the ground, causing several spines of rock to shoot into the air and hover there. One of the things she found difficult with Earthbending was the fact that it involved a few, incredibly powerful attacks instead of several moderate attacks. This was her answer to that problem. Using her powers to make the rocks hover, she examined them, noting the variety of sizes in the rock spikes. Taking up her Firebending, Serpent's Dance posture, she began to slam her fists into the back of the rocks, launching them at her teacher.

Tria stared at the rocks coming at her, then knelt down on one knee, bringing her hands up above her face. A shield of stone sprang up around her, closing over her head like a bubble. The rock spikes thudded into it, then began drilling through the rock. In her stone shelter, Tria's eyes widened, _She put spin on those spines, knowing that I would try to shield myself from them. She's turned them into drills! _The old woman dove underground, hearing the bubble shatter behind her. Coming up below her apprentice, Tria surfaced with a huge boulder, launching the girl high into the air. Kenna flipped expertly, summoning a boulder for herself to stand on before shoving it down on top of the old Earth Bender. Tria burst through the stone, punching her apprentice in the stomach.

Kenna was flung sideways, and had to call up a stone to catch herself as she nearly hit the wall. She landed lightly on the ground again, looking up at her mentor. The battle raged on and on, neither side being able to land a decisive hit. Kenna was pretty certain that she had a few broken ribs at this point and she could tell from the way her mentor was standing that the old woman's leg was fractured. Suddenly, Tria leapt forward, slamming her fists into Kenna's chest. Kenna summoned up a thin layer of rock to protect herself, just thick enough to where Tria would feel it shatter.

Leaping back, Kenna rolled on the ground, slamming into a rock and clutching her arm. Tria smiled as she suddenly ran forward and Kenna dodged, cradling her arm against her chest. They were almost there, Kenna danced backward, her eyes focused on her mentor, but her mind focused on the ground beneath her feet. _Three steps . . . two steps . . . one step . . . now! _She suddenly lifted both her arms and brought them swirling down in front of her in one of her favorite motions of Fire Bending.

The ground beneath Tria swirled and the woman was dragged under as dust permeated the scene. Only her head was left above ground as the woman squirmed, glaring up at her student. "What is this?" Kenna smiled, reaching down and picking up a handful of something. "Bet you're wondering why you can't move, right?" Tria struggled even more, her eyes burning with fury. Kenna smiled, "Well then, since I'd hate to keep you in suspense, I'll tell you. What you're stuck in isn't earth, its sand." She let the sand from her hand trickle through her fingers, falling to the ground. Tria looked dumbfounded, "Sand?!" The young avatar nodded, "My Fire Bending stances don't work for Earth Bending, but I find they work very well for Sand Bending. And most Earth Benders can't bend sand."

Tria struggled some more before finally going limp, "You beat me. You actually beat me." Kenna nodded, "I want to thank you again for all your help Master Tria. I learned a great deal from you, not just Earth Bending. I learned pride, and class. That being said . . ." The girl leapt into the air, a wild howl of triumph tearing itself from her lips, "Victory!" The roar was taken up by the crowd, which clapped and cheered even harder as she waved up at them. A moment later, she turned and released her power, helping her Master out of the sand and bringing her back to the Earth. Tria climbed out, looking annoyed. After a long moment, she glared at Kenna.

The young avatar's eyes instantly narrowed as she prepared herself for another fight. A grin spread across Tria's face, "You'll do Kenna." Despite the growly tone, Kenna felt exhilarated. Containing her joy, she bowed, "Thank you Master Tria." The woman shrugged, turning away, "Well, for a Fire Bender anyhow. Can't expect you to be good for a born Earth Bender, but you'll do." Kenna smiled broadened as the woman slouched away. She turned away, looking back toward the oncoming crowd of Earth Benders. She groaned inwardly, but smiled as they flocked around her. "Avatar Kenna! Will you face me when you return?" "That was amazing! "No, face me Avatar!" "Good show!"

Then one face emerged through the crowd and the noise ceased. Anger flared in Kenna's chest, "What are you doing?! You can't be walking yet!" Dimitri smiled at her, shrugging, but wincing as he made the motion. She strode over to him, "If you weren't already supposed to be bed ridden, I'd put you in the hospital." He smirked, "But then you'd just heal me and get me back out." She growled as her fists tightened, but a smile was spreading over her face, "I did it!" He nodded, looking pleased, "Yes, and I expect we won't hear the end of it until Tria beats you again." Kenna rolled her eyes, "She couldn't beat me anyways. But she does need a reason to get off the couch and lay off the beers, she's getting fat."

A rumble sounded and the ground beneath their feet trembled. Dimitri laughed, "I think she heard you."Kenna laughed too, "I guess it's good that I'm leaving tonight." His face clouded over, "So soon?" She nodded, "This isn't a pleasure trip. Earthbending is one of my best bending styles because I've been doing it the second longest of all my abilities. The place I really need to spend my time is the Air Temple, since it's my worst skill." He shot her a pleading look, "Will you at least say the night?" She gave a faint groan and he put his uninjured arm around her, "This is your festival. At least stay for the night." Kenna snarled faintly, but shrugged, "Okay then." He smiled and squeezed her, "Great! Then there are a ton of nobles that would love to meet you."

Four hours later, Kenna fell into bed. They had been unreasonably lucky. A healer, much more skilled than Kenna, had been in attendance and had been able to completely heal Dimitri's bones. Her friend had been overjoyed. Kenna's body ached with exhaustion, every muscle and joint pained her. She looked up as the door opened and Dimitri came strolling in. A groan tore itself from her throat, "Haven't you tortured me enough today?" He sat down on her bed, "Never." Kenna growled, "I'm already exhausted and I've got a long trip tomorrow." His eyes clouded over with sorrow, "You have to leave so soon." She nodded, "First light tomorrow, I've already told your parents. Drakon is out in the pasture and I'll be ready to go." Dimitri stared at her for a long moment, "I'll miss you Kenna." She shrugged, "Who won't?" He shook his head, "Not like I do."

Her eyes widened and she stared at him, "Huh?" He stared deep into her light brown eyes and leaned toward her, "I know it sounds crazy . . . we've known each other forever, but" Dimitri reached forward, capturing her chin in his hand and pulling her to him, "I think that I've fallen in love with you." Their lips met and she froze as his tongue gently traced the contours of her lips. He pulled back slightly, chuckling, "Wow, I've never seen that look before. I like it." His lips brushed hers again and he murmured, "Just relax."She leaned forward, pressing her lips against him and he smiled, snaking his arm around her waist. His hands slid down her sides, feeling the muscles rippling beneath his fingers. Then she pulled back, "Dimitri, stop, this isn't right."

He leaned his forehead against hers, staring deep into her immensely dark eyes. "It feels right." He whispered in her ear. She turned her head away from him, "You're an Earth Kingdom Prince and I'm a Fire Nation Princess." He tightened his grip on her, "I know, and that's why I didn't say anything sooner. But it's so unfair." He pressed his lips to hers again, but she tensed up, freezing like a rock against him. He leaned his face against her neck, stroking her back, "You feel something for me, don't you?" She pushed him away, her eyes dark, "Dimitri, whatever I may or may not feel, I can never be anything more than a friend to you. It wouldn't work between us." His eyes suddenly darkened and he climbed to his feet. "My apologies, Princess Kenna. It was improper of me to be so familiar with you." She leapt to her feet, dismay flooding her system, "Dimitri please, don't do this. I want to be friends." He bowed formally and turned around, striding out of the room. "Dimitri!" she grabbed his arm, "Please, don't do this." He gave her a pained look, "Kenna, I don't know if I can do this. I can't look at you and pretend I don't feel something." She could feel tears welling up in her eyes, "Dimitri . . . I . . . I don't understand . . . we've been friends forever, why now?"He shook his head, storming out of the room and leaving her to call after him in dismay.

She flopped back onto the bed, her happiness over beating Tria greatly eclipsed by this recent development between her and the Earth Kingdom Prince. She had always considered Dimitri to be one of her closest friends. Was it so hard for him to understand that their duties as future rulers of their kingdoms, as well as her responsibilities as the Avatar, would prohibit any kind of relationship that surpassed the bounds of friendship? Tears began to pool in her eyes, but she rolled over, wiping them away as she buried her face into the pillow. This was only the first of the things she would have to give up in order to fulfill her destiny. The question was, would she be strong enough to do everything that needed to be done?

**********

**Sorry it took so long. PLZ READ AND REVIEW**


End file.
